leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
蔚/皮肤与轶事
Skins Vi OriginalSkin.jpg| Vi NeonStrikeSkin.jpg| |19-Dec-2012}} Trivia * Vi was designed by gypsylord. *Vi features several easter eggs: ** When playing with an allied , each gains: *** The cosmetic buff "On The Case: Piltover's finest". *** +1 movement speed while near one another. *** +1 bonus gold if they assisted on the same kill. *** Three unique shouts in response to an allied . ** When playing against an enemy : *** If Vi taunts while near an enemy Caitlyn, she will perform one of two special taunts. Doing so debuffs the Caitlyn with "Agitated: How Agitating", which will remain until Caitlyn damages Vi or Caitlyn dies. *** Three unique shouts in response to an enemy . ** She features a unique shout when she uses on an enemy . There may be additional interactions with Jayce. Does Vi say anything to Jayce? * Vi's login theme ("Here Comes Vi") was sung by Nicki Taylor , lead singer of the band "Running the Risk". ** Vi is the second champion whose login theme contains sung lyrics. The first was and her theme "Daylight's End". * Vi is the first champion to be revealed by a feedback thread rather than by a sneak peak or art spotlight.Vi, the Piltover Enforcer - Feedback Thread * Prior to her PBE release, Vi's character archetype had been in and out of development for two years.Pabro talks about Vi * Vi has the most jokes in the game, at five, beating out the previous record holders and at four. * Vi's last two abilities, "Excessive Force" and "Assault and Battery", are named after real criminal charges. * Vi's dance is the . A side-by-side comparison can be seen here . * Vi's design could be a reference to . ** Her head resembles one of the unlockable heads for from Borderlands 2. ** Her background resembles that of - a melee berserker from the original Borderlands, often portrayed with his huge pair of fists. * "Vis" is latin for "force". To be exact, "Vi" is ablative singular and means "with force", which can be related to Vi's design. * VI is the number 6 in Roman﻿ Numerals. Because of this, many players are attempting to find some significance between the number 6 and Vi. ** Vi is not the 6th champion from Piltover. Vi is the 5th champion released who was born in Piltover — along with , , and — and one of eight champions who live in Piltover: , , and the aforementioned 5. ** Vi is the 6th champion who can disable themselves, along with , , , and . Channeling and cast-animations are not considered forms of crowd control, however frustrating or disruptive they may be. ** Vi is the 109th champion released. The number 109 in Roman Numerals is CIX. Phoentically, this is pronounced as "six." Six in Roman Numerals is VI. ** Vi, being the roman numeral for six, could be a referance to her relationship with Caitlyn. This meaning that she has her partners back, or in other terms her 'six'. ** Vi's lore states that she became part of her former gang at the age of six. * Vi has the shortest name in League of Legends, as it is only two letters long. Quotes * Vi shares quotes with either mocking her if they are on opposite teams or praising her if they are allied. ** "Oh, look at me... I'm on the case." (as opposed to just "I'm on the case.") ** "Boom! Headshot." * Vi refers to as "Cupcake" in some of her quotes. This is likely due to featuring a cupcake as the bait. * Vi's quote when using her ultimate, "Get dunked!" may be a reference to the "Dunkmaster" Yi build and video, which repeats the phrase often, though the quote precedes the "dunkmaster" build. ** This quote is often associated with as his ultimate resembles a . * Vi's "Here I come to save the day...or wreck it." is a reference to the once-popular Terrytoons character Mighty Mouse, who would triumphantly proclaim he had come to save the day in the opening theme. * Vi's "Nope." seems to be a reference to Nope meme video about the class from , as she could be considered an engineer as well. ** It may also be a reference to the video Nope, Jayce! as he is also from Piltover. ** The quote "Boom! Headshot." could be a reference to Team Fortress 2 "Meet the Sniper" * Many of Vi's quotes are / but each got a new humorous twist. Skins *Neon Strike Vi is partially inspired by the anime movie . Iron Stylus about Neon Striker skin *Neon Strike Vi's recall animation has her perform a selection of poses from One Piece's Franky, another cyborg with enormous fists. **Neon Vi's artwork portrays a speedo which Franky from One Piece wears. *Neon Strike Vi also shares a resemblance to Jubilee, from X-Men. The only fault one could point to would be Vi's blue hair; Jubilee usually stuck to her natural black. *Neon Strike's taunt causes Vi to raise/lower her shades. This has a permanent effect on her model and all her animations accommodate the change. Login Music References Category:Champion Skins and Trivia